It doesn't matter
by kelamorphe
Summary: Quand vous êtes un coureur de jupons, vous vous croyez, comme tout le monde le croit, hétéro. Alors pourquoi ne pouvez vous pas vous empêcher de mater votre colocataire, qui est un homme?


Titre: It doesn't matter (trad: ça n'a pas d'importance)

Genre: Romance/humor (bien que j'espère vainement que vous allez le comprendre, mon humour!)

Résumé: Quand vous êtes un coureur de jupons, vous vous croyez, comme tout le monde le croit, hétéro. Alors pourquoi ne pouvez vous pas vous empêcher de mater votre colocataire, qui est un homme!

Pairing: SanZo; FroBin et peut-être d'autres encore~!

Rated: M

Note: U.A. C'est un sujet que j'ai voulu écrire depuis longtemps sur un thème très classique, le lycée!

Disclaimer:Yaoi! Lemon! Tous les persos sont à gOda(la faute est faite exprès, ce génie -et dieu- qui les a créés~!

* * *

><p>Un blond avançait d'un pas à la fois courageux et incertain. Il s'arrêta devant une porte et, après quelques secondes de doute, toqua. Quelques instants plus tard, une voix lui intima d'entrer. Il ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la pièce.<p>

-Alors c'est toi le nouveau qui arrive aujourd'hui? Bienvenue au lycée One Piece!

vVwWvWwVv

-ZOROOOOOOOOOOO! T'ES OÙ? beugla un brun avec une drôle de cicatrice en forme de demi-lune sous l'oeil gauche.

Tout le monde dans la cour se retourna pour voir qui était le fauteur de trouble. Un garçon avec un long nez balbutia, tout en se massant l'oreille:

-Luffy, moins fort, tout le monde nous regarde maintenant! Et puis Zoro n'est pas si sourd que ça!

-T'inquiètes Ussop, si j'ai crié aussi fort, c'est parce que je suis sûr qu'il dort! Shishishi! Expliqua le dit Luffy.

-Mais qu'est-ce que t'as à beugler si tôt? T'es pas croyable, je te jure! Lança un jeune homme à la chevelure vert tendre. Il était habillé d'une chemise à lignes grises claires et vertes sapin ainsi que d'un jean noir et de converses noires en cuir.

-Mais Zoro, il est midi! D'ailleurs, j'ai faim! Je veux de la viande! S'exclama Luffy alors que de la bave commençait à s'écouler de sa bouche.

-C'est bien ce que je dis, il est trop tôt! Répliqua Zoro en baillant et en s'étirant.

-Bon, on va à la cantine? Moi aussi je commence à avoir faim! Avoua Ussop.

-Ah bon? Tu commences seulement?

-Eh, on s'appelle pas tous Luffy!

Luffy bouda jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivèrent dans la cantine. Oui, il arrêta dès qu'il franchirent la porte de la cantine et, en moins de temps qu'il ne fallut le dire, il avait pris un plateau, des couverts, un verre et il faisait déjà la queue.

-Irrécupérable… soupirèrent les 2 amis

Après s'être mis à table, les assiettes pleines, ils se mirent à manger (logique me direz vous…).

-Hum, ché meilleur que d'habitude! S'ecria Luffy la bouche pleine.

-C'est vrai que les nouveaux cuistots sont super forts!

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié qu'il y avait de nouveaux cuisiniers…

-Pourquoi y en a de nouveau? Qu'éche qu'ils jont eu les jautres?

-Ils ont peut-être fait une dépression en voyant tout ce que tu mangeais? Demanda Zoro, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Ussop éclata de rire en entendant cela.

-Bah quoi? Vous trouvez que je mange beaucoup?

Les rires de Ussop redoublèrent et ceux de Zoro vinrent s'ajouter avec.

-Salut! Ça va? Lança une rousse qui s'installait à leur table accompagné d'une jeune fille au cheveux bleus.

-Coucou Nami! Coucou Vivi!

-Salut! Alors, vous venez mater mon torse super musclé?

-Voyons Ussop, elles sont venues ici pour manger, pas pour vomir!

Tout le monde à la table rigola même Ussop qui n'en tint pas compte.

-Au fait, Zoro, il est arrivé le nouveau de ta classe?

-Ah, parce qu'il doit y avoir un nouveau dans ma classe?

-Tu sais, des fois, tu pourrais tout de même te préoccuper de la vie de ta classe…

-Rien à faire…

Le repas continua de se dérouler ainsi jusqu'à ce que vint le début des cours de l'après-midi.

-À tout à l'heure les amis! s'écria Luffy avant de s'enfourner des petits pains qu'il avait piqué à la cantine.

* * *

><p>-Bien. Voilà le sujet de notre leçon du jour, l'Amour, le véritable, celui que tout le monde recherche, l'amour avec un grand A! Existe-t-il? S'exclama un grand homme bien bâti avec des moustaches proéminentes et un sourire ravageur.<p>

-Ahhhhhhhhhh~ J'aimerais tant trouver le grand amour~! S'extasia une jeune fille.

-… firent quelques garçons de la classe tandis que d'autres personnes de la classe pouffaient de rire.

-Bien, commençons, Mr Roronoa, voulez vous bien expliquer votre façon de voir l'Amour?

Au moment où il finit sa phrase, quelque un toqua à la porte.

-Entrez!

La porte s'ouvrit et fit apparaître un blond avec un drôle de sourcil enroulé vers le milieu du visage. Un seul sourcil car l'autre moitié était cachée par des cheveux de blés. Ce qui lui donnait un air plutôt mystérieux.

-Ah bonjour, vous êtes le nouveau? Je m'appelle Mr Vista, le prof de philo. Vous vous appelez Sanji Jambnoir, c'est ça?(nd'a: Avouez que vous y auriez pas pensé à ce nom, et encore moins à cet orthographe, hein?)

-Oui.

-Bien, Mr Jambnoir, allez vous mettre au fond, à côté de Mr Roronoa qui, je ne l'ai pas oublié, va nous exposer son point de vue sur l'Amour.

Zoro grommela.

-C'est le marimo, là-bas, qui vient de grommeler?

Quelques personnes ricanèrent.

-C'est ça, sourcil en vrille, t'as bien trouvé! Contre-attaqua le dit marimo, avec un sourire figé sur le visage.

Le sourcil en vrille alla donc s'installer à côté de l'algue.

-Bien, Mr Roronoa, nous vous écoutons.

« Mr Roronoa » réfléchit un instant avant de se lancer:

-Eh bien… Pour moi, l'amour est propre à chacun, certains cherchent le grand Amour, d'autres une histoire d'un soir; certains sont fidèles, d'autres ne peuvent rester dans une relation sérieuse sans aller voir ailleurs… Tout le monde est différent et aime donc différemment.

Toutes les personnes de la classe étaient estomaqués. Sauf le prof qui semblait ravi.

-Très bien, et, selon vous, certaines personnes arrivent à trouver l'Amour qu'ils recherchent?

-D'après mon expérience personnelle, certains en ont la chance, et bizarrement, beaucoup d'entre eux ne cherchaient pas tellement leur moitié au moment où ils l'ont rencontré; mais d'autres le chercheront toutes leurs vies sans jamais le trouver. C'est plutôt ironique d'ailleurs.

-Et croyez que certaines personnes peuvent changer par amour?

-Pourquoi pas, s'ils aiment vraiment et qu'ils en ont vraiment l'envie.

-Bien. Merci. Vous savez, vous me rendez une réflexion comme celle-ci sur chaque copie de DS et vous avez facilement 18 de moyenne. Quelqu'un veut ajouter quelque chose?

Et le cours reprit son cours (oh la rime!).

Quand Zoro avait parlé, Sanji l'avait écouté tout le long. Il l'avait regardé et s'était mis sans s'en rendre compte à détailler son visage. Celui-ci avait des traits très fins qui mettait en valeur ses beaux yeux rouges aux reflets grenat, bordeaux et rubis. Cette couleur d'yeux lui donnait un regard attirant et très profond. Bien qu'ayant des couleurs totalement opposées, ses yeux se mariaient parfaitement bien avec sa chevelure vert tendre qui était en désordre sur sa tête, mais en désordre maîtrisée.

Alors que Sanji se rendait compte qu'il matait le jeune homme, ce dernier se retourna avec un regard interrogatif, ayant senti un regard lourd sur lui.

-Quoi?

En entendant la question, Sanji se reprit totalement et déclara, pour se donner de la contenance et pour ne pas que son voisin croit qu'il le reluquait:

-C'est juste que ça m'étonnait qu'une algue puisse avoir un raisonnement aussi poussé.

La tempe de la dit algue ressortit.

-Moi ce qui m'étonne c'est qu'un bout de fromage enroulé puisse l'avoir remarqué...

Et alors qu'ils continuaient de s'envoyer des pics, le professeur les entendit et leur dit:

-Bon dieu, c'est le véritable coup de foudre entre vous! Puisque vous semblez tant vous aimez, Mr Roronoa vous guiderez Mr Jambnoir et lui ferait visiter le collège!

Les 2 lycéens se regardèrent, dépités. Beaucoup de personnes dans la tête pouffèrent.

* * *

><p>-Bon, alors, ici, c'est le dortoir des garçons. Tu es interne?<p>

-Oui. C'est où le dortoir des filles?

-... Ne me dis pas que t'es un sourcil roulé pervers?

-Pardon? Comment tu m'as appelé, Mr je-me-perds-dans-mon-propre-lycée!

-Pardon! Répète un peu pour voir? SOURCIL EN VRILLE PERVERS DE MER-

-Ah, les gars, je vous cherchais! s'exclama un homme roux avec 3 cicatrices en forme de griffe sur le visage.

-Qu'y a t-il, Shanks? s'enquit Zoro, bien qu'encore un peu énervé.

-Alors, ça va? Tu t'habitues au lycée, Sanji?

-...Je crois que c'est encore un peu trop tôt pour le dire. Tu voulais me demandais que ça ou il y a autre chose?

-Eh bien, je voulais vous voir pour vous dire que comme tu es nouveau ici et que Zoro est seul dans sa chambre... Vous allez devenir colocataire! Bonne nouvelle, hein?

-HEIN? crièrent-ils à l'unisson.

-Quoi? ça ne vous plaît pas?

-NON!

-Eh bien tant pis, hahahahahaha! déclara l'homme aux cheveux rouge avant de s'en aller gaiement.

-...

-...

-... Bon. Puisqu'on va être dans la même chambre, et même si je n'en ai pas plus envie que toi vu l'entente que l'on a eu jusqu'à présent, tu me montres où c'est?

-... D'accord.

Ils marchèrent en direction de l'extrémité du dortoir des garçons et Zoro se stoppa devant la dernière porte à gauche pour chercher des clefs qu'il sortit de sa poche. Il déverrouilla la serrure et laissa Sanji entrer. Ce dernier se stoppa et une expression de surprise s'installa sur son visage au moment où il vit la chambre.

-Bah quoi, qu'est-ce qu'elle a? Elle te plaît pas?

-El-elle est... bien rangée!"

* * *

><p>Voilààà~! Le premier chapitre est pondu~!<p>

Certains sont peut-être en train de se dire: "Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout à faire une nouvelle fic' alors qu'elle en a déjà une en cours?" Eh bien la réponse est que j'ai bien trop d'idée sur le lycée et que je dois me les enlever de la tête! Et puis y'a plein de fic SanZo qui ont pris ce thème et qui n'en sont toujours qu'au premier chapitre -tchô monde cruel!

J'ai trouvé le titre en ecoutant "It doesn't matter", le thème de Sonic dans SA et SA2 de Tony Harnell. Je préfère la version de SA2. Je crois que ça a été un coup du destin vu que ça colle avec la suite de ma fic' xD

A plouch~!


End file.
